You Light Up My Life
by Mysteriol
Summary: Finally a Yahiko/Tsubame ficcie!!! One-shot! 16 yr old Yahiko walks Tsubame home and thinks about his feelings for her. Problem is, does Tsubame feels the same?


You Light Up My Life

Hiz! Guess all of you don't really know me yet coz this is the first time writing a RK ficcie…I'm a CCS and FF writer so pardon me if I get some facts wrong in this fic. I don't watch the series… Anyway, this is a Yahiko and Tsubame ficcie which I found out that there are very little on FF.Net. So I guess I should give it a shot. Yahiko is my idol and I just think Tsubame is the perfect girl for him! ^_^!

R n r

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!

*

^^^^^Yahiko's POV^^^^^

You know it's funny sometimes how time can fly by so quickly. It seems like only yesterday when I was 10, holding a bamboo sword and fighting thousands of battles with monsters and humans twice the size larger than me. I'm now 16, almost nearing 17 in a few days' time but things around me still haven't change much.

Kenshin is still happily married with Kaoru and their son, Kenji, is almost a big kid now. Kenji is sometimes rather childish but he keeps a very sharp instinct and sometimes easily sees through what I'm thinking. 

Sanosuke and Megumi is now officially a couple and I guess they'll be officially married in a couple of weeks, depending on how Sanosuke wants to act. ^_^! I and Sano still fights a lot and argue a lot but to me, it's always an everyday harmless chore to do. It's rather abnormal not to be fighting with him anyway. 

And there's still Aoshi, Misao, Saitou, Soujirou and a lot more still living their lives normally but I guess I won't go into it too much.

Oh yes, there's still Tsubame, that shy girl who works as a waitress at the Akabeko. I guess many of you thinks that we are both fond of each other. Well, that's kind of true anyway. When I think of her, sometimes my eyes just light up and I can feel my heart dancing.

Many people just say this is mere infatuation. I'll let go of Tsubame once I find another girl more enticing than her. But I've doubted that possibility. Tsubame was one girl that nobody could ever duplicate. She was shy, meek yet lovable. She always called me Yahiko-chan, which I hate a lot, but I secretly labelled it as her special name for me. 

During those days when I used to fight a lot, the only times I would find peace was when I walked over to the Akabeko and meet those meek eyes of hers. That was the only cure to make my day happier and I always treasured the times I was able to walk her home. 

So I guess here I am again, standing outside the entrance of the Akabeko and breathing in the fresh warm air of the surroundings. I looked around as Tae smiled at me, "Hello Yahiko-san. Tsubame will be out in a minute." 

I smiled and nodded, closing the door after me. 

"Yahiko-chan!" 

I heard those familiar footsteps that I've been worshipping since the day I met her. They were Tsubame's definitely.

I turned around and smiled, "Tsubame!" She smiled shyly and like always, I was felt my heart beating ten times faster. Well, maybe more than that.

She took a few steps towards me before turning to Tae. 

"Tae-san, anou--" She started.

"Sure you may go. There's nothing much left to do anyway." Tae beamed, knowing fully that I wanted to have more time to be with Tsubame. I thanked her silently with a small smile. 

"Arigatou." Tsubame answered before turning to me. I nodded and led her out of the Akabeko. 

It's like the same routine that takes place everyday. But each day, my heart just grows fonder of her.

* 

We were silent as always on the way. It had been always this way ever since I started this routine of mine. I was always three steps before her and she was always behind me, silently following along. 

You know sometimes I really wished there was something we could talk about on the way home but I guessed I was too shy to even think about it.

"Ne, Yahiko-chan?" Tsubame called softly.

I turned around and stopped, dark eyes gazing into those coffee-colored of hers, 

"Yea?"

"How's your ankle?" She asked. 

I blinked before nodding in understanding, "Ah. It's healing quick." I injured my ankle last week when fighting with a stranger on the road who somehow happens to be a bad guy. I just have to beat the crap out of him.

"You…You shouldn't walk me home if you're still recovering." Tsubame said, eyes softening, full of warmth and concern. 

I smiled, "Daijoubu desu."

"But--" She started before I cut her off.

"Walking you home is the thing that makes my ankle recover faster." I blurted out. She looked at me in a curious way and I immediately flushed, quickly taking a few steps forward.

"Let's just go." I mumbled as Tsubame quickened her pace to keep up with my steps.

*

We were somewhere sitting around on a bench. I guessed my ankle somehow started hurting but I kinda came up with a lame excuse that I just wanted to sit around to view the scenery. 

"You're lying, aren't you?" Tsubame's eyes met mine, "Your ankle is hurting, isn't it?"

I blinked before shaking my head, "Iie, of course not. I just…like it here."

She sighed before looking back up at the skies, "You shouldn't move about so much when your ankle is still recovering." 

I looked at her for a long time before asking, "Tsubame…Why…" I couldn't complete my sentence. Perhaps I was too nervous.

"Nani?" She looked at me. 

"Why…" Damn, I felt more nervous than ever now that her eyes are into mine! But I guessed I just have to ask. 

"Why…Why do you care so much about me?" I asked, eyes dropping down.

Silence as she immediately flushed and looked away. I looked at her, waiting for an answer. 

"I don't know…I just do." She softly whispered. 

"Oh."

Silence.

I smiled, standing up, "Let's go, Tsubame. It's getting rather late already." She nodded meekly, standing up, face still rather flushed and a few stains here and there.

Well, at least I found out that she cares for me. 

*

We've been walking quite a distance now, almost reaching in a few minutes time. I needed to tell her that I cared for her, too. But I guessed it's funny how my throat can run dry at a time like this, especially when I tried speaking and no words came out.

Damn…

"T-Tsubame?" I nervously looked at her. 

"Nani?" She met my gaze with a shy look.

"I…" I anxiously started, "I…"

Silence.

"I do care for you, too." I finally managed. 

She looked at me with a pair of surprised eyes. I guessed that sentence did throw her kinda off-guard. But I think she finally figured out what I was trying to tell her because I saw her smile and flush. 

I smiled, slowly wrapping my hand around her hers. 

And to complete the evening, she didn't pull back when my fingers touched hers.

*

"I'll walk you home again tomorrow." I promised as I let go her hand when she reached her door. She smiled, "Hai…Ja ne!"

I nodded, smiling with her, "Ja!"

She was about to turn away when I realized I've forgotten something. 

"Tsubame!" I called.

She turned around with a quizzical look, "Nani?"

I took a step before her, "I forgot." 

"Forgot?" She still looked confused.

I bent down my head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek for a few seconds before looking at her and smiled. She was flushing pink and the stains were reddening deeper but I didn't care. At least, I've somehow told her how I was feeling for her.

"This is what I feel for you." I told her, face flushed myself. It's funny how I could have come up with this kind of courage all of a sudden. 

She looked at me with a beautiful smile and I knew I had done the right thing. 

"I…I feel the same, too." She finally said those magic words to me.

YES!!! I felt like pumping my fist into air and it took all my self-control to calm myself down.

I won't deny it but I've long lusted for Tsubame. I mean, which guy doesn't lust for girls!? Kenshin did…And everybody knows Sano did, too. Well, I myself did anyway. But I knew other than lust, I was also filled with love and gratitude for her. I've always longed to feel those lips of hers but I've always wondered how in the world I was gonna do it. 

Don't ask me how, really but it just came easily to me as I tilted my head and sealed our love with a sweet kiss. And when she responded back, I knew that was the last thing I ever wanted in this world. 

**

THE END!

One-shot yupperz! R n r to tell me how is my first RK fic! 

As always,

Mysterio000

p.s. the almighty one!


End file.
